


Red Lipstick & Culinary Disasters

by wolvesandgirls



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesandgirls/pseuds/wolvesandgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'"Could've sworn I left them by my bed," Clara turned around and Rose could practically feel her eyes falling out of her head.'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lipstick & Culinary Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Little fluffy thing I wrote whilst waiting for Christmas dinner the other day. Hope you enjoy. x

Rose stood over the stove, poking at her eggs cautiously, determined not to burn them and have them stick to the bottom of the pan. She hated scrubbing the pots and she hated being hungry and she _hated_ it when Clara would look at her pityingly from across the room.

She poked at them a final time, sure that they would only need a few more minutes before they were ready, and mentally patted herself on the back. She'd done well this time and she couldn't wait-

"Have you seen my earrings," Clara's voice interrupted her train of thought, and she took her eyes off of her meal to follow Clara as she shuffled through the little bowl that they left by the door.

"Could've sworn I left them by my bed," Clara turned around and Rose could practically feel her eyes falling out of her head.

She looked absolutely beautiful, in a black sweater dress and dark stockings. But Rose could barely pull her gaze away from Clara's lips. They looked ridiculously plump, and were coated in glossy red lipstick, turned downwards into a little frown that Rose desperately wanted to spend hours kissing away.

"I- I think I saw them in the bathroom," Rose stuttered out, returning Clara's grateful little smile as she rushed out of the room, calling a thanks over her shoulder.

Rose turned back to her eggs, watching them carefully as she tried to pull herself together. 

Now that they were dating, it was impossible for Rose not to want to snog Clara at every available opportunity. Whenever she wore a pretty dress, or her little snorts when she fell asleep in front of the telly, or when she would scrunch up her eyebrows when she was marking her students essays.

Rose was utterly head over heels, and completely, blissfully, _entirely_ happy.

Clara rushed out, thanking Rose as she put her keys in her purse.

"You are a lifesaver Rose Tyler," The heels she was wearing put her at the same height as Rose, and she leaned over, pressing her lips against Rose's softly.

Rose made a happy little sound in the back of her throat, and she was too far gone to really even be embarrassed by it. She placed her hands gently on Clara's waist, pulling her closer so that their hips were aligned.

Clara pulled back slowly, sighing into Rose's mouth.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to this party?" She asked.

"I'm sure. Just don't snog that history teachers under the mistletoe, deal?"

Clara giggled, pressing her lips against Rose's again.

"Deal,"

Rose licked her lips, tasting the lipstick that had transferred from Clara to herself. She grinned at Clara wolfishly.

"And promise to be wearing that lipstick when you get home tonight,"

Clara smiled shyly, "Only if you promise to be in your bed," She pulled gently at the strings of Rose's hoodie, "Naked."

Rose couldn’t even try to hide her smile at the tone of Clara’s voice, and instead made a delighted little sound that she knew would keep Clara on edge all night.

"Deal,"

Clara shook her head as she pulled on her coat, walking out of the kitchen door, before poking her head back.

Rose smiled dumbly towards her, debating on wether or not to make a lewd comment when she frowned at the smell that was gathering in the air.

"Oh Rose... your eggs are burning." 


End file.
